Won, the travelling salesman
by Aislin Barit
Summary: Na podstawie Friends Of Mineral Town i czesciowo Back To Nature.
1. Wstep

"Won, the travelling salesman"  
  
autorka: panna Sentretka Aislin Barit  
  
dedykacja: ShadowDragon - za motywacjê do napisania tego, za podnoszenie mnie na duchu podczas pisania, za czytanie, za komentowanie, i za wytykanie b³êdów.  
  
- jak by ktoœ mia³ problemy: zmieñcie kodowanie na Europê Œrodkow¹, ¿eby by³y polskie znaki  
  
od autorki, czyli marudzenie:  
  
Zale¿a³o mi na umieszczeniu tego ffa tutaj. Jednak nie s¹dzi³am, ¿e kiedykolwiek uda siê mi to zrobiæ we w³asnym jêzyku ojczystym. Oczywiœcie, zdajê sobie sprawê, ¿e za du¿o komentarzy nie zdobêdê, a szanse, ¿e jakiœ Polak siê na to natknie s¹ niewielkie. Ale s¹, i to siê liczy. A poza tym - czy naprawdê nie s¹dzicie, ¿e da³abym to tylko dlatego, ¿e zamierzam daæ to wkrótce po angielsku? ¯eby by³ orygina³? Szczególnie, ¿e wreszcie jest taka mo¿liwoœæ na Jeœli jednak jakimœ cudem znalaz³eœ siê tu, mój rodaku - proszê o danie znaku ¿ycia. Bardzo proszê.  
  
A o samym ffie có¿ mogê napisaæ wiêcej ni¿ w summary? Chyba to, ¿e jestem do niego bardzo emocjonalnie przywi¹zana. I ¿e nawet nie mogê widzieæ w nim wiêkszych potkniêæ czy nielogicznoœci. I wiele miesiêcy spêdzi³am na próbach zdobycia opinii. W koñcu podjê³am decyzjê: t³umaczenie, na Ale najpierw, skoro pewnego szczêœliwego dnia zauwa¿y³am w wyszukiwaniu jêzykowym opcjê "polish" - po polsku.  
  
A wiêc...  
  
CHCESZ ZE MN¥ POROZMAWIAÆ?  
  
- Tak. Jasne. Potrafiê dobrze s³uchaæ.  
  
NIKT JESZCZE NIGDY NIE CHCIA£ ZE MN¥ ROZMAWIAÆ.  
  
- Paskudna sprawa.  
  
I WIESZ? NIGDY NIE ZAPRASZAJ¥ MNIE NA PRZYJÊCIA.  
  
- Fatalnie.  
  
WSZYSCY MNIE NIENAWIDZ¥. KA¯DY, BEZ WYJ¥TKU. NIE MAM ¯ADNYCH PRZYJACI"£.  
  
- Ka¿demu przyda siê przyjaciel - wyg³osi³ m¹dr¹ sentencjê barman.  
  
MYŒLÊ...  
  
- Tak?  
  
MYŒLÊ, ¯E M"G£BYM ZAPRZYJA 


	2. Czesc wlasciwa 1

Morze leniwie szumia³o, krzes³o wydawa³o siê nieznoœnie twarde, a temperatura zdecydowanie za wysoka. Po co on tu siedzi? Dlaczego? To kompletny idiotyzm. Przecie¿ i tak niczego nie sprzeda. Móg³by daæ siê namówiæ Zackowi na wspólny spacer po mieœcie, a nie tkwiæ tutaj... 'G³upi, g³upi, g³upi...'  
  
Nagle drzwi siê otworzy³y i do œrodka niepewnie wsunê³a siê g³ówka, a za ni¹ reszta postaci, bez w¹tpienia p³ci ¿eñskiej, na co wskazywa³y bezdyskusyjnie czarne warkoczyki. Dziecko z zawziêciem gryz³o jakieœ jab³ko, po czym skierowa³o na niego b³yszcz¹ce oczy i szurnê³o nogami.  
  
- Bry, proszê pana! - powiedzia³o radoœnie.  
  
Po otrz¹œniêœciu siê z osz³omienia Won z niema³ym trudem rozpozna³ w postaci May, wnuczkê Barleya z Yodel Farm. Czego ona mo¿e tu chcieæ? Mo¿e przynajmniej zapyta³aby siê, czy wolno, czy nie przeszkadza? Ta dzisiejsza m³odzie¿...   
  
Myœli przerwa³a zarówno refleksja, ¿e zaczyna zachowywaæ siê jak starzec, oraz rzucenie ogryzka przez dzieciaka na pod³ogê.  
  
- Co ty robisz? - warkn¹³.  
  
- Nic... ogl¹dam.. nigdy tu jeszcze nie by³am... Wujaszka Zacka nigdy nie by³o, a jak by³ to nie pozwala³ ogl¹daæ - wyjaœni³a beztrosko May, rozgl¹daj¹c siê z zachwytem po tej rybackiej budzie.  
  
- Nie dziwiê siê, skoro siê tak zachowujesz - powiedzia³ oschle - Chodzi mi o to - wskaza³ na ogryzek.  
  
- A, to! - zdziwi³ siê ten potworny bachor - Panu to przeszkadza?  
  
- Tak, przeszkadza - powiedzia³ Won, z trudem panuj¹c zarówno nad g³osem, jak i nad wypowiedziami.  
  
- Przepraszam. Bo ja tego, nie wiedzia³am... Tu i tak jest brudno. Nie wiedzia³am, ¿e...  
  
- S³ucham?  
  
Dziewczyna w sposób po prostu bezczelny zaczê³a wskazywaæ r¹czk¹ poszczególne elementy.  
  
- No, jest tu straszliwy ba³agan, te pud³a, liny na pod³odze... i wszêdzie s¹ pajêczyny i kurz, i resztki jedzenia te¿...   
  
- Nie pozmywaliœmy jeszcze po obiedzie! - próbowa³ siê broniæ Won.   
  
Ten dzieciak by³ naprawdê upiorny.   
  
- No có¿, ten posi³ek wygl¹da, jakby sta³ tu tydzieñ... - powiedzia³a z namys³em.  
  
- Natychmiast st¹d wyjdŸ! - za¿¹da³.  
  
Zamruga³a oczkami i zrobi³a minkê w stylu kopniêtego szczeniaka, po czym zwiesi³a t¹ czarn¹ g³ówkê i po³o¿y³a rêkê na klamce, jakby na coœ czekaj¹c.   
  
- No, wy³aŸ! - ponagli³.  
  
Gdy drzwi siê zamknê³y, poczu³ siê co najmniej dziwnie. Ale przecie¿ zachowa³ siê najnaturalniej jak móg³, prawda? Prawda?  
  
May jeszcze kilkakrotnie wydawa³a siê nie rozumieæ tego prostego przekazu. Widywa³ j¹ czasami, jak kopa³a piasek, zagl¹da³a jak ciekawskie zwierz¹tko przez przybrudzon¹ szybê, a kilkakrotnie próbowa³a wejœæ do œrodka. Jednak kilka kategorycznych "WYNOCHA!" podzia³a³o zniechêcaj¹co - aczkolwiek nie na tyle, aby odczepi³a siê ca³kowicie.   
  
Won rzadko bezpoœrednio ingerowa³ w ¿ycie miasta. ¯y³ jakoœ z boku, g³ównie na portfelu Zacka, udaj¹c, ¿e siê czymœ zajmuje. Owszem, zdarza³y mu siê wizyty, na przyk³ad na farmie... Próbowa³, bo mia³ to po prostu zbytnio we krwi, aby nie próbowaæ. Mimo, ¿e sam osobiœcie stwierdza³, ¿e cud, ¿e go kijami nie pogoniono, w próbach nie ustawa³.   
  
Skoñczy³ przemowê, informuj¹c¹ farmera - jak on, do cholery, mia³ na imiê? zaprawdê, wychodzi³ z wprawy... - jak cudowne i o niezwyk³ych cechach jab³ko zakupuje, po czym utkwi³ w nim wzrok, a na twarzu zawiesi³ s³odki, obrzydliwie obleœny uœmieszek. Spotka³ siê jedynie z grzecznym 'Nie, dziêkujê...'. Po zawodowym komentarzu na temat stanu jego sakiewki powlók³ siê na wzgórza, rozmyœlaj¹c. Po drodze ma³o nie potkn¹³ siê o jakieœ lisi¹tko, i stwierdzi³ w napadzie wisielczego humoru, ¿e to ca³kiem niez³y klient. Nie z³o¿y reklamacji, nie wytknie b³êdów, ba!, nawet nie powie 'nie'. Jednak szybka refleksja pt.: 'Ale zap³aciæ te¿ nie ma czym' sprowadzi³a Wona z hukiem na ziemiê. Przecie¿ wcale nie chcia³ zostawaæ handlarzem i to w dodatku TAKIM! Jego ambicje ¿yciowe naprawdê domaga³y siê czegoœ wiêcej! Czy to jego wina, ¿e ¿ycie jednak kapryœnie sprawi³o, ¿e mia³ do wyboru to, lub ¿ebractwo? Chocia¿ mo¿e ta druga opcja sprawi³aby, ¿e zyska³by wiêcej uznania w oczach ludzi, ni¿ go mia³ obecnie.   
  
Powlók³ siê powolnym krokiem w stronê swojego czegoœ, co przy odrobinie dobrej woli mo¿na by nazwaæ domem, i po drodze ma³o nie wpad³ na May, zmierzajac¹ w stronê pla¿y. Dziecko spojrza³o przelotnie na jego twarz, skuli³o siê, po czym czymchnê³o bez s³owa pod bezpieczne skrzyd³a Yodel Farm. Won zawsze i starannie unika³ odwiedzin tam. Splun¹³ z niesmakiem, wcisn¹³ rêce g³êbiej w kieszenie p³aszcza, niemal¿e go rozrywaj¹c, po czym kontynuowa³ swoj¹ urocz¹ wêdrówkê.   
  
- To tylko dziecko - b¹kn¹³ niepewnie Zack, przesuwaj¹c skrzynie.  
  
- To upiór! - sprzeciwi³ siê niezbyt jasno Won - Przecie¿ normalny cz³owiek nie mia³by tyle uporu co ona! Nic tylko ³azi i ³azi po tej pla¿y i nie s³ucha, jak siê jej mówi, aby nie ³azi³a, to i tak ³azi i ³azi i ona to tak ³azi...   
  
- Pla¿a jest dla wszystkich - zauwa¿y³ trzeŸwo Zack, jednoczeœnie dodaj¹c - Rusz siê lepiej i przesuñ o to, o tam.  
  
- To znaczy gdzie? - zapyta³ Won, z niechêci¹ wstaj¹c z czegoœ, co przy odrobinie dobrych chêci mo¿na by³o nazwaæ ³ó¿kiem - I co?   
  
- No tom skrzyniê o tam - wyjaœni³ Zack, powoli wymawiaj¹c s³owa.   
  
Won, wci¹¿ nie wiedz¹cy o co chodzi, dotkn¹³ krórejœ ze skrzyñ.  
  
- Nie tom skrzynie tylko tom skrzynie!  
  
- Dobra, przyznajê siê, nie wiem, o któr¹ skrzyniê chodzi! Móg³byœ ³askawie jaœniej?  
  
Zack podszed³ do owej skrzyni i przesun¹³ j¹ sam. Won wzruszy³ ramionami i przy wtórze przed³u¿aj¹cej siê ciszy klapn¹³ na ³ó¿ko.   
  
I znów mia³ wra¿enie, jakby zrobi³ coœ bardzo nie w porz¹dku. Mi³o by by³o siê tylko dowiedzieæ, co. 


	3. Czesc wlasciwa 2

Ziewn¹³. Farmerz¹tko dyskutowa³o zawziêcie z Zackiem. Od d³u¿szej chwili poœwiêca³ tej rozmowie tyle uwagi, co faktowi, ¿e za oknem by³o morze. Jakaœ mucha usiad³a mu na nosie. Strz¹chn¹³ j¹ niecierpliwym ruchem. Owad z bzykiem przefrun¹³ w okolice owej dysputy, co sprawi³o, ¿e jego ¿ycie uleg³o koñcowi.   
  
Drzwi otworzy³y siê. Won z³apa³ siê na tym, ¿e pos³a³ ku nim gniewne spojrzenie, poniewa¿ otwieranie drzwi oznacza³o tylko i li May. Szczególnie ten rodzaj otwierania drzwi, który sprawi³, ¿e zd¹¿y³y zajêczeæ na zawiasach, skrzypn¹æ, wydaæ jeszcze ca³y zestaw odg³osów i ma³o z zawiasów nie wylecieæ, zanim osoba otwieraj¹ca je przekroczy³a próg.   
  
Przy³apa³ siê jednak na tym, ¿e jego spojrzenie z gniewnego zmieni³o siê w zaskoczone, zdumione, a potem coraz bardziej maœlane.   
  
Jego oczom ukaza³a siê m³oda dziewczyna, najprawdopodobniej maj¹ca nieca³e dwadzieœcia lat - mo¿e siedemnaœcie, mo¿e dziewiêtnaœcie - o piêknych, br¹zowych w³osach do pasa, lekko ko³ysz¹cych siê przy ka¿dym kroku, niesamowicie puszystych, którym smaczku dodawa³y dwa jasne pasemka po bokach. Oczy dziewczyny by³y o wejrzeniu zadziornym, aczkolwiek powiewa³y romantyzmem. Owa istota odziana by³a w jakieœ spodnie i kurtkê, co niezbyt do niej pasowa³o. Won bez zmru¿enia oka obdarzy³by j¹ mianem nimfy', a to poci¹ga³o za sob¹ lekkie, pow³óczyste suknie, najlepiej w takich kolorach jak szmaragd. A mo¿e srebro. Albo z³oto. ¯aden nie by³ godny spoczywaæ na jej delikatnych ramionach, okalaæ jej delikatn¹ skórê... Otrz¹sn¹³ siê, bowiem anio³ w ludzkiej skórze by³ ³askaw wypowiedzieæ nastêpuj¹ce s³owa:  
  
- To tutaj ktoœ mieszka?  
  
- Yyyhm - zdo³a³ wykrztusiæ - Tutaj jest sklep. I dzisiaj jest tego, no, dzieñ, kiedy rozdajemy darmowe prezenty! - oœwiadczy³ ze zdecydowaniem w g³osie, po czym wskaza³ skrzynkê pomarañczy przed kantorkiem - Wybierz coœ sobie.  
  
- Naprawdê? - dziewczyna uœmiechnê³a siê z rozbawieniem i zatopi³a bia³e z¹bki w jednej z pomarañczy - Umm.. Pyszna! No, dziêkujê! Mia³am szczêœcie, ¿e wpad³am! To ja lecê! Pa!   
  
Trzasnê³y drzwi.   
  
- Dzieñ darmowych prezentów? - zainteresowa³ siê Zack, siêgaj¹c do skrzynki.  
  
- To s¹ moje pomarañcze! Niedawno je sprowadzi³em NA W£ASN¥ rêkê! - oburzy³ siê lekko Won.  
  
- Ja tylko wybieram prezent! - odpar³ Zack, przerzucaj¹c owoce.  
  
Won uderzy³ go w rêkê, niczym niesforne zwierz¹tko, tym bardziej, ¿e farmerek te¿ siê zbli¿a³.  
  
- Dzieñ darmowych prezentów siê skoñczy³. Trzeba p³aciæ.   
  
Won przy³apa³ siê na tym, ¿e gwar rozmów i ha³as w karczmie nieznoœnie go irytuje. Poczu³ niejasne uczucie wdziêcznoœci do Zacka, ¿e nie musi siê gnieœæ w tym t³oku. Przetar³ oczy, po czym z³owi³ k¹tem oka postaæ Karen. Us³ysza³, ¿e Zack podszed³ do ich stolika z piwem. Machialnie wzi¹³ swoje i zapyta³, staraj¹c siê, aby to brzmia³o niewinnie:  
  
- Kim jest w³aœciwie ta dziewczyna?  
  
- Co? - wymamrowa³ Zack, prze³ykaj¹c trunek - A, chodzi ci o Jeffównê?  
  
- Kogo?  
  
- No, Karen, córka Jeffa i Sashy - poci¹gn¹³ kolejny ³yk, otar³ rêkawem usta i doda³ - Niez³a z niej lasencja, trzeba przyznaæ, ale ugania siê za ni¹ Rick z Poultry. I kto wie, czy nie Jake.   
  
- Kto? - zapyta³ nieco oszo³omiony Won, przygnieciony nat³okiem informacji. Piwa jeszcze nie tkn¹³.  
  
- No, Jake! Czemu nie pijesz?   
  
- Yyy... ale kim jest Jake?  
  
Zack spojrza³ na niego, jakby obawia³ siê o jego zmys³y i klepki.  
  
- Farmer z Yesterdaya!  
  
- A, farmer z farmy? - zapyta³ Won, pragn¹c jednoczeœnie zacz¹æ wrzeszczeæ. A wydawa³o by siê, ¿e Mineral Town to dziura, a on nie mo¿e spamiêtaæ tej garstki mieszkañców. Ale przecie¿ obiecywa³ siê nie mieszaæ.  
  
- Tak. Z Yesterday Farm - Zack wrêcz literowa³ wypowiedŸ.  
  
- I Rick z Poultry Farm, czyli tej drobiowej? - upewni³ siê jeszcze.  
  
Zack, zajêty opró¿nianiem swego kufla i rzucaniem podejrzliwych spojrzeñ to na Wona, to na drugi, pe³ny kufel, jakby nie mog¹c siê zdecydowaæ, z czym jest bardziej nie w porz¹dku, skin¹³ tylko g³ow¹.  
  
- A Karen to mieszka gdzie?  
  
- Nu, z rodzicami.  
  
- Z Sash¹ i Jef-eee-fem, tak? No, ale gdzie?  
  
Zack spojrza³ na niego tym razem wyj¹tkowo badawczo.   
  
- Nie wiesz?  
  
- Nie kojarzê miejsc z imionami jakoœ - odpar³ wymijaj¹co - Wiêc?  
  
- No, przecie w jedynym sklepie w mieœcie!  
  
- Aaa, no tam. Nie mog³eœ od razu?  
  
Zack postuka³ siê w czo³o i ponownie wbi³ wzrok pe³en czegoœ, co przypomina³o pretensjê, w jego kufel. Won, który obecnie niezbyt przytomnie bawi³ siê jego uchem, nagle drgn¹³. Karen, podtrzymuj¹c w wyj¹tkowo niepewny sposób szeœæ butelek wina ramionami, odsunê³a sobie krzes³o od jakiegoœ stolika i przysiad³a siê do Dukea. Skin¹³ jej g³ow¹, a ona odpowiedzia³a tym samym, jednoczeœnie profesjonalnym ruchem stawiaj¹c butelki na blacie.  
  
- Mam propozycjê - zaczê³a tajemniczo i Won uœwiadomi³ sobie, ¿e gwar musia³ byæ jednak jego wymys³em, bo wszystko s³yszy ca³kiem wyraŸnie.  
  
- Tak...? - rzuci³ obojêtnie Duke.  
  
- Yhy. Tego. Co powiesz na zawody w piciu alkoholu? Przegrywa ten, kto pierwszy traci sprawnoœæ do normalnego funkcjonowania.  
  
- A wygran¹?  
  
- Có¿... jak wiesz, sklep ojczulka nieco siê ostatnio zad³u¿y³. Jeœli wygram, anulujesz d³ug, a jeœli nie - bêdê ci winna drugie tyle.  
  
- Rodzice wiedz¹?  
  
Karen spojrza³a na niego tym samym spojrzeniem, których szeregiem Zack patrzy³ przed chwil¹ na Wona. Zaœmia³a siê krótko i sztucznie.  
  
- Zwariowa³eœ? Jasne, ¿e nie.   
  
- A jeœli przegrasz? Jak im to powiesz?  
  
Wzruszy³a ramionami.  
  
- Wygram.  
  
- No có¿, niech bêdzie.   
  
Karen parsknê³a lekko, otwieraj¹c pierwsz¹ butelkê. Won obserwowa³ to wszystko z szeroko otwartymi oczami.   
  
- Pijesz to piwo czy nie? - wyburcza³ Zack.  
  
- Co... tego... w sumie to wiesz.. nawet nie próbowa³em. Jak chcesz, mo¿esz wypiæ - odpar³ niezbyt przytomnie Won - Karen jest alkoholiczk¹?  
  
- Pijaczk¹. Nie wiedzia³eœ? Jak ty chodzisz, z g³ow¹ w chmurach? Jasne, ¿e tak. Ka¿dy wie.   
  
- A jak przegra ten zak³ad?   
  
- Ona? Wygra.   
  
- Ale jak czêsto ona pije?  
  
- Jak ma okazjê.  
  
Won powróci³ do obserwowania Karen i musia³ z niezadowoleniem przyznaæ, ¿e lakoniczne odpowiedzi Zacka pokrywa³y siê z rzeczywistoœci¹. O ile Duke po szybko prze³ykanych kieliszkach stawa³ siê bardziej nietrzeŸwy ni¿ trzeŸwy, po Karen wci¹¿ nie by³o znaæ jakiœ szczególnych zmian. Co najwy¿ej lekkie zadr¿enie g³osu przy proszeniu o kolejne butelki. A przecie¿ Duke, by³o nie by³o, to w³aœciciel winiarni. I on mia³ przegraæ z jak¹œ dziewuch¹? 'Z anio³em. Z tak delikatnym stworzeniem... o paskudnych przyzwyczajeniach...', pomyœla³ gorzko Won, próbuj¹c zrobiæ w umyœle miejsce dla tej informacji.   
  
Zauwa¿y³, ¿e osoby znajduj¹ce siê w karczmie najczêœciej obserwowa³y te zawody z umiarkowanym zainteresowaniem. Ich miny œwiadczy³y jednak o tym, ¿e od pocz¹tku znali wynik zak³adu. 'Ile ona mo¿e mieæ lat?', zastanowi³ siê Won. Chocia¿ z drugiej strony, gdy opuszcza³ dom rodzinny by³ pewnie m³odszy od niej. 'I znowu myœlê jak jakiœ dziadyga...', stwierdzi³ smêtnie.   
  
Zack wypi³ kufel Wona, zamówi³ jeszcze dwa, po czym by³ zmuszony wypiæ obydwa. Stwierdzaj¹c, ¿e Won raczej nie kontaktuje z rzeczywistoœci¹, powiedzia³, ¿e wraca do domu. Won skin¹³ g³ow¹ i wymrucza³ coœ niewyraŸnie. Zack przyj¹³ to jako odmowê towarzyszenia mu w powrocie. Zap³aci³ wiêc i wyszed³.  
  
Won zosta³, bo chcia³ mimo wszystko poznaæ rezultat zawodów. Jednoczeœnie dotar³o do niego, ze Zack u¿y³ s³owa 'dom'. 'Przecie¿ to rozlatuj¹ca siê cha³upa...', myœla³ niezbyt jasno, mimo, ¿e przecie¿ nic w koñcu nie wypi³ 'May to pyskaty upiór, ale mia³a racjê. Jest w kiepskim stanie, a czynimy j¹ jeszcze gorsz¹. W dodatku nawet nie jest moja. Ja nie mam domu. Nigdy nie mia³em. Zack mówi³ o tym jedynie w swoim kontekœcie. Nie powinienem siê ³udziæ... Ja... nigdy... nie...'  
  
Nagle karczma, Karen, Duke, Mineral Town i ogólnie otoczenie zniknê³o jakby we mgle. Zobaczy³ okolice swojego dzieciñstwa, miejsce, gdzie siê wychowa³, gdzie spêdzi³ lata, nie wiedz¹c o okrucieñstwie œwiata, bo dziecku jest to oszczêdzane. Potrzebnie, niepotrzebnie? Uœwiadomienie sobie tego faktu by³o dla niego osobiœcie szokiem. Zakorzeni³o siê tak mocno w jego osobowoœci, nadszarpê³o j¹ tak ostro, ¿e zosta³a blizna, która chyba nigdy siê nie zagoi.   
  
Ale przecie¿ nie zawsze patrzy³ na to z takiej perspektywy. Wspomnia³ nieœmia³o wiatr we w³osach, promienie s³oñca, kropelki wody delikatnie pryskaj¹ce i och³adzj¹ce podczas dziecinnego pluskania siê w sadzawce...   
  
Potrz¹sn¹³ g³ow¹. Minê³o, nie wróci. Koniec.   
  
Z lekkim lêkiem stwierdzi³, ¿e nie tak ³atwo skupiæ mu siê na rzeczywistoœci. Wspomnienia nachalnie narzuca³y siê, kusi³y, przypomina³y o swoim istnieniu.   
  
'Sio. Sio z mojej g³owy.', wymamrota³ pó³przytomnie w myœli. Niezbyt skutecznie, bo 'sio' przypomina³o o innym, bardzo podobnym s³ówku 'won'. Zabawy z jego imieniem by³y, oczywiœcie, na porz¹dku dziennym. Szczególnie, gdy przeganiano go od jednego krañca œwiata do drugiego...   
  
W koñcu jakoœ zwyciê¿y³ z w³asn¹ podœwiadomoœci¹, czuj¹c siê, jakby odrzuca³ jakiœ g³az. Chwyci³ siê mocno krzes³a, aby nie spaœæ. Parê ludzi obrzuci³o go przelotnymi, niezbyt uwa¿nymi spojrzeniami. Skoncentrowa³ wzrok na interesuj¹cym go stoliku. Zak³ad dobiega³ koñca. Duke w³aœnie zsuwa³ siê pod stolik. Karen uœmiechnê³¹ siê w rozanielonym uœmiechu, który móg³ spowodowaæ tylko alkohol i zachichota³a. Równie¿ niezbyt trzeŸwo.  
  
- Mó-mó-mówi³am... hihihi... ¿e wygram... hihihi... Pamiêtaj, ile mi wisisz... hihihi... Na jutro pieni¹dze... hihihi...   
  
Duke nie by³ w stanie odpowiedzieæ. Farmerek, który nie wiadomo, sk¹d siê wzi¹³, doskoczy³ do niego i z grzecznym uœmiechem zaproponowa³ mu odprowadzenie go do domu. No tak, w koñcu to, czy zachowa farmê, zale¿a³o od jego opinii w oczach mieszkañców... 'Jedno jest pewne, Zack siê myli³. Jeœli ten, no, Ja.. James?, farmer, no, kocha³by siê w Karen, to nie Dukeowi zaproponowa³ by wieczorny spacerek...', stwierdzi³ Won.   
  
Ale w³aœciwie co z tego? Czy mu nadal podoba³o siê to ¿a³osne, chichocz¹ce stworzenie, usi³uj¹ce rozko³ysanym krokiem dojœæ do drzwi i stwarzaæ pozory trzeŸwoœci? 'NIE!', wrzasn¹³ w myœlach, jednoczeœnie podchodz¹c i pytaj¹c mniej-wiêcej szarmancko:  
  
- Mo¿e odprowadziæ?   
  
- Ti... jesteœ.. hihi.. tym od pomarañczy... tak... oczywiœcie.. Panie Pomarañczo... Mo¿e mnie pan odprowadziæ! - oœwiadczy³a radoœnie.  
  
Ten radosny ton przypomnia³ mu pewne 'Bry, proszê pana!', wypowiedziane jakiœ czas temu przez osóbkê ca³kowicie trzeŸw¹ i nie potrzebuj¹c¹ do szczêœcia alkoholu czy innych œrodków tego typu... 'Chcia³bym byæ wiecznie dzieckiem', pomyœla³. 'Wiecznie, wiecznie, i nigdy nie przestawaæ. I nigdy nie mieæ zmartwieñ. Nigdy, przenigdy i zawsze by by³o dobrze...'  
  
Szed³ wolno, staraj¹c siê podtrzymywaæ Karen. Dziewczyna zatacza³a siê, to id¹c w³aœciwie ca³kowicie samodzielnie, to padaj¹c na niego ca³ym ciê¿arem. Cuchnê³o od niej wypitym winem.   
  
'Jest za³osna, i wcale mi sie nie podoba. Niech Rick udziela jej nauk moralnych, nie ja! To nie tutaj jest moje miejsce!'  
  
- W³aœciwie... jesteœ doœæ wytrzyma³a. Jak to mo¿liwe? Jak d³ugo pijesz? - zapyta³ jednoczeœnie.  
  
- Jaaaa? Ja.. tego... ju¿ jako ma³e dziecko.. hihi... ³azi³am sporo z Aj¹... hihi... czêsto wymyka³yœmy siê do piwniczki jej rodziców i próbowa³yœmy ró¿nych... hihi... buteleczek... hihi... Tak naprawdê Aja uciek³a, bo nie by³a w stanie powiedzieæ prosto w oczy matce i ojcu, ¿e jest uzale¿niona... Ale jaaa... nie jestem oczywiœcie, ja nie jestem, hihi, jakie to cudowne, prawda? I w dodatku mogê przepiæ ka¿dego w miescie! - wyjaœnienia Karen, bêd¹ce mieszank¹ chichotu, be³kotu i prawie trzeŸwych zdañ, sprawia³y dziwne wra¿enie.  
  
Jednoczeœnie Won przypomnia³ sobie inne miejsce, pewne miasto, gdzie by³ nad podziw krótko, w³aœciwie wy³¹cznie, aby odpocz¹æ, a nie psuæ sobie reputacji. Ucieka³ w³aœnie od wyj¹tkowo wielkiego skandalu - jedyny taki wybuch³ te parê tygodni temu, zanim przyby³ do Mi... Zreszt¹, czy to tak naprawdê by³o istotne?   
  
Spotka³ wtedy jednak pewn¹ dziewczynê, w karczmie, gdzie nocowa³. Teraz ju¿ rozumia³ lekkie uczucie deja vu, gdy obserwowa³ Karen. By³a to dziewczyna trochê od niej m³odsza, ale i od spotkania min¹³ jakiœ czas. Tak¿e za³o¿y³a siê z jakimœ facetem, ¿e z nim wygra, jeœli da jej pieni¹dze. I jeœli on sfinansuje zak³ad. Mê¿czyzna zgodzi³ siê, i dziewczyna wygra³a. Jakiœ ch³opak rzuci³ wtedy do niej, szczerz¹c zêby:  
  
- Hej! Co zamierzasz zrobiæ z wygran¹?  
  
Dziewczyna rzuci³a mu smêtne spojrzenie, zgarbi³a siê i wymamrota³a:  
  
- Wydaæ na kolejne butelki i puszki... - po czym siê zmy³a.   
  
Mo¿e to by³a owa Aja, mo¿e nie. Uœwiadomi³ sobie, ¿e zniknê³a, nawet nie wyjaœniaj¹c rodzicom, dlaczego. Ale zna³ przecie¿ bardzo dobrze kogoœ innego, kto tak¿e wiele nie wyjaœnia³. By³ to on sam, o ile mo¿na powiedzieæ, ¿e zna³ sobie dobrze...  
  
Doszli do domu Karen. Dziewczyna podziêkowa³a, uœmiechaj¹c siê g³upawo i posz³a do... domu. Po raz drugi dzisiaj w myœlach Wona pojawia³o siê to idiotyczne s³owo. Dom... Tak samo jak Aja nie ma domu... domu.. mu... mu...  
  
Nie wierzcie mu... 


End file.
